The New Members of Fairy Tail
by ReaperOfEarthland
Summary: Me and 2 of my friends get sucked up in the universe of Fiore. Madness will take place. Same i could say for romance. Stronger Natsu, after the GMG. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_**(Emma P.O.V.)**_

I was chilling in my room. It was around 8 p.m. Me and my friends we're watching a movie. We decided that we should play a game after the movie was over.

-,,Ok gurls i have Crysis 3, Prototype 2, God Of War, League and CS: Global Offensive. What should we play?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

-,, Emma, How about none of the above."Said friend nr.1

-,,Hannah, you are always so boring. All you do is sleep."

-,,The same i could say to you Em."

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

The now known girls as Emma, Hannah and Em(Elisa's nickname) we're talking on what should they play.

Hannah started scrolling Emma's history and found something that caught her eye.

-,,Hahahahahha, a Fairy Tail site, buahahahahhaha!"

She then proceed to click it.

-,,Hannah since when i gave you permision to look into my history?!"

She pressed a button named Simulation of Fiore.

_._Sudenly a round circle appeard on the floor.

-,,What THE SHIT!?" Asked Em scared as she feel in, being followed by Emma and Hannah, both yelling ,,HELPPPPPP".

.

.

.

.

.

BOOM!

All 3 of us hit the ground hard, when i say hard i mean it.

,,Shit" said Em, looking like she had seen better days.

Both Emma and Hannah went ,,Fuck" at the same moment.

As all 3 recovered from they're fall they said in unison

,,Where the fuck are we!?"

**I have written this story in colaboration with Hannah and Elise my best friends , they don't have accounts.**

**Next update probably coming monday.**

**To remember, this is after GMG, and Natsu is stronger than Erza now, while Gray is a little bit weaker than Erza.**


	2. Revelations, and Fairy Tail

_As all 3 recovered from they're fall they said in unison_

_,,Where the fuck are we!?"_

,,HOLY SHIT! IT WORKED" Hannah exclaimed.

,,NO SHIT Sherlock! How we go back is the question!?" Emma said.

,,So you're telling me that we are in Fiore now?" Em asked, shocked as hell.

,,Yes we are... Where in Fiore are we?"Said Hannah

,,Hold on, there's a sing there.

The sing pointed the North and said ,50 Km to Magnolia'.

,,Looks like we can go to Fairy Tail for help."Said Elise.

,,NO, i know what happend. What you saw was Anima. It transports us to other worlds, stuff like that. There is no one that can help us at the moment."Emma responded

,,Anyway since this is Fiore, are we mages?"Asked a confused Hannah.

,,I have no idea, let's test it tho. Think about magic slowly appearing in you're hand. When you are done just imagine it appear after that we start using abilities if it works."Emma said, extremely confused but about an hour later we managed to do the shit.

In Elise's hand an lighting appeard. When she thought of an ability only one poped into her head. A roar. She did the roar cleaning out like 50 trees.

Hannah's hand was covered in dark blue . She thought of a ability to use. The ability was a big dragon-roar. She cleared out the same as Elise.

Emma took longer than the other's. Her hand was covered in a dark purple aura . She used a roar aswell. The roar cleared up at least 100trees.(She is a Chaos Dragon Slayer.)

,,All 3 of us are Dragon Slayer's. it dosen't look like any of us have lacrima's implanted, i can't feel any, so we are supposed to be traditional's."

,,I see a big, black Dragon. It is covered in a storm."Elise said as she imagined her roar again.,,We'll give all of the dragon's a name."

,,I see a big blue scaled Dragon . It is laying in a river.I'l call him Acvila."

,,Mine is very big with purple scales. I'l call him Zu"

,,I guess mine will be Zaptos"Said Elise giggling.

,,OK, now we are good to go, anyway, where should we go?Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale?"Said Emma.

,,Defenetly Fairy Tail."Said Hannah.

,,Ok then, now all of us, Let's GO!" Shouted Emma, extremely excited, as she took of running, with the others right behind her.

Using our new magic, in half an hour we reached Magnolia.

The first place we stoped at was a cake shop, Hannah and Elise having an obsesion about chocolate cake.

That is the place they saw Erza at. The girls knew who she was because of watching Fairy Tail so they decide to talk to her. More like Emma talking to her, while Hannah and Em stuffing they're faces with chocolate cakes.

,,Excuse me, are you a member of Fairy Tail?"Emma asked nicely.

Erza looked up and saw 3 figures

One had brown hair that reached her waist , both eyes yellow and a gorgeous body.(Elise)

One had long blond hair going past her shoulders , both eyes green and a curvaceous body aswell.(Hannah)

The one that asked had short red hair, blue eyes and beautifull body.(Emma)

,,Yes i am a member of Fairy Tail, why do you ask?"

,,I am Emma, she is Hannah", she said pointing to the girl on her right, ,,and she is Elise"she said pointing to the girl on her left.

,,We plan on joining the guild but kinda got lost on the way . Would you mind helping us?"

,,Let me finish my cake and after that we'll be going together."Erza replied.

,,Thank you!" Emma smiled at her.

After the groups finished they're cakes they walked to Fairy Tail. That's when Erza asked.

,,What magic do you 3 use?"

,,All 3 of us are Dragon Slayers."Elise replied shily.

Erza was frozen in shock.

,,Let's GO!" Erza yelled and ran towoards the guild.

As they reached Fairy Tail Erza tolled the master that 3 girls want to join.

,,So you are the 3 recruits?"The master asked.

,,Yes sir!" The girls said with a bow.

The master tried to slap Emma's ass. As he was about to smack it, Emma grabbed it and glared at the master.

,,Go to Mirajane to get you're marks." the master said, scared by Emma's glare.

As the trio got they're marks, a certain pink-haired guy bursts through the guild's door. He walks towoards the trio.

,,Are you new members?"He asked with a smile.

,,Yes we are, joined a couple seconds ago." Elisa responded with a giggle.

,,What magic do you use?"

,,All 3 of us are Traditional Dragon Slayers."Emma said with a blush, looking at Natsu's abs.

Shock covered the entire guild, and a wave of questions followed shortly after.

,This is gonna be a long day' the 3 girls thought.


	3. Battle and romance

_Shock covered the entire guild, and a wave of questions followed shortly after._

_,This is gonna be a long day' the 3 girld thought._

,, Okay, i am a lighting dragon slayer, Emma is a Chaos Dragon slayer and Hannah is a Water Dragon Slayer. All 3 of us are traditionals."Elisa explained.

,,That Makes 7, 7of my children are Dragon Slayer's !" Yelled Makarov in joy.

,,What Dragons raised you 3? Do you know anything about Igneel, Metalicana and Grandinee?" Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy asked.

,,Well i was raised by Zu, the Dragon of Chaos, Hannah was raised by Acvila the Water Dragon, and Elisa was raised by Zaptos, the lighting Dragon. We have no idea who Igneel, Metalicana and Grandinee are...Our dragons dissaperd on X777. Since then we are searching for them."Emma said.

,,How about we heat this up with a fight."Elise said.

,,Hell Yeah!" Natsu responded.

,, I'l fight the strongest, Hannah will fight the 2nd strongest and Elise will fight the 3rd strongest."Emma responded, extremely excited.

,,Okay then!" Natsu walked in front of Emma, Erza walked in front of Hannah and Gray walked in front of Elise.(Laxus and Gildarts weren't there.)

The first fight was Gray-Elise.

Gray used his Ice-Hammer, but Elise shatterd it with a Lighting punch. She proceed in using Zap to get closer to Gray and hit him with a roar. Gray used an Ice-wall and tried to block it but however the wall broke. The roar stoped aswell after destroying the wall. She used Zap again to get close to Gray and comboed him.

A fist in his gut, comboing with a roar. Gray dodged it but was hit by the next attack. A Dragon horn. Gray was out cold.

Elise smirked, delivering Gray to the infirmiry.

Next fight was Erza with Hannah.

As the fight started the 2 were trading blows at intense speed. in some time it was clear that Hannah had an advantage over Erza.

The 2 were covered in blood. It was the time for an ultimatum. Erza summoned her Fairy Armor, while Hannah made her own weapon.

,, Secret Dragon Slayer Tehnique: WATER DRAGON'S HALEBARD."

as the 2 clashed they were trown away by the wave of power. Erza got up, but she fell after a shot amount of other fighter got up and she staied up.

,,I WIN!" Hannah yelled , before falling on the ground, unconcius.

The 2 we're taken immideatly to the infirmary. They agreed that Hannah barely won.

Now it's the time for Emma's and Natsu's fight.

I won't hold back because you're a girl!" Natsu exclaimed.

The fight started. Both unleashed a roar. They we're equal in power. Natsu went for the offensive with a fist, but however Emma responded with a chaos blade, slashing Natsu badly. Natsu hit her back with his flaming leg, slashing her aswell. He proceed in hitting her with ,Raging Inferno'. Emma covered the ball of fire with her chaos magic, redirecting it to Natsu, hitting him. He recovered quickly and hit Emma with a roar. Emma met the roar with a chaos Barrier, but the roar broke the shield and hit Emma.

In the end both Emma and Natsu were bleeding, with several deep wounds. Both thought of one thing. An ultimatum.

Natsu used,,Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Emma decided it was time. She used ,,Chaos Blade: Darkness Attack!"

The 2 attacks hit, and were brought to dust by eachother.

Emma and Natsu fell in the crater made by the attacks, face down. They started laughing. The 2 we're brought to the infirmary.

_The next day_

The 5 woke up, with a familiar figure sleeping on a chair next to the girls. It was Elise, the only one who wasn't hurt. When everyone woke up, the master entered.

,,I will promote the girls at S-class in 1 week. Any questions?"

No one asked anything.

Everyone took breakfest and went to the bar. Erza comanded a Strawberry cake, while Hannah and Elise commanded a chocolate cake. Gray was watching Elise with interest. Natsu commanded a fire whisky and Emma was asking Mira about a place that she and the girls could go. The girls agreed to go at Fairy Hills, but however they are broke. In the end they decided to stay that night at Fairy Tail's guest rooms.

_The respective night_

The girls got dressed in they're night attire. Emma had a white blouse and red pantis, Hannah had blue pajamas and Elisa had brown. Once all 3 got in the bed they drifted to dreamland . After an hour Emma woke up. She felt someone's magick on the top of the guild. Emma got up and jumped on the roof. There was Natsu, layed down, looking at the stars.

,,If the stars could talk, what do you think they would say?" Inquired Natsu.

,,I have no idea at all."Emma responded with a small giggle.

She layed down with her head on Natsu's chest and drifted of to sleep.

**We decided to pair up Natsu with Emma. We still don't know who to pair with our Oc's.(This chapter was made with a little help from Emma, rest is Elise and Hannah. Last ch. was made almost all by Emma.)**

**P.S. She has a little crush on him. Ti'll next time. :)**


End file.
